


Luv Potion #69

by ramenandboxers



Category: Bleach
Genre: 69x15x69, AU, International Fanworks Day 2021, It's complicated...they're complicated, M/M, MAN PRIDE, Man Pain, OOC-ness, PWP turned PWP with feelings and fluff, Rare Pairing, UKE!BERRY FOR LIFE, Underappreciated Characters, and more - Freeform, bad hair cuts, bad singing, challengefic!, established KenseixShuhei pairing, feelings that pop up outta no where, getting older/slice of life, late bloomers/self-esteem issues, matchmaking fangirls, one shot that is slow to start quick to finish, over enthusiastic!Mashiro, semi!hot Hiyori, smirks, valentine's day theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenandboxers/pseuds/ramenandboxers
Summary: Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei and friends in...LUV POTION #69created for the International Fanworks Day 2021 challengeIchigo felt a bit like a sandwich but hell if he was  gonna  complain about it.With one hot bastard pressed flush against him from the front and another hot bastard pressed flush against him from behind. He had no escape lest he wanted to start throwing fists-but he really had no desire to do that. At least not today.
Relationships: KenseixIchigoxShuhei, brief mention ChadoxHiyori
Kudos: 1





	Luv Potion #69

**Author's Note:**

> A/N First off thank you to the AO3 moderators/team and all AO3 people who are not only running this site but also created/made this challenge possible. 
> 
> This is my entry for the International Fanworks Day 2021 challenge. I am equally nervous/excited to present it. I’ve never participated in a fanfic challenge before but I do love the BLEACH series so I really wanted to give it a go. Rare ships/rare pairings/non-existent pairings or underappreciated characters what’s not to love? Well, this pairing isn’t exactly non-existent but it is quite rare based on the search I did. I’ve only written one ShuheixIchigo fic to date and as for KenseixIchigo only have written loosely or mildly implied. And I’ve read like a handful. The only thing better than ShuheiIchi or KenseiIchi or KenShu is all three of them together. LOL. 
> 
> Least I think so. 
> 
> I hope some of you readers enjoy/feel inspired by this! Cheers! SLY 
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC-ness abound, UKE-BERRY FOR LIFE!, sprinkles of crack-elements, random/sporadic lust on overdrive! switching viewpoints but still heavily Ichigo!centric because the berry is my favorite, practically a PWP aka very MED-LONG one-shot with a loose-thin plot that moves slow in the beginning then moves faster, feelings that pop up outta nowhere, it’s complicated, they’re complicated but they’re determined to make it work, bad hair-cuts, bad singing, match-making, fangirls! man-pride, self-esteem issues, angst, late bloomers, jealousy, established69pair, threesomeyeah!, Valentine’s day theme, Rukia, semi-hot!Hiyori, over enthusiastic! Mashiro, Chado/Hiyori, Tousen, other pairings/characters hinted/implied/sprinkled throughout and more!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! KUBO SENSEI OWNS EVERYTHING! 

Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei and friends in... 

**Luv Potion #69**

**“We’ve been going down the same stretch of road for over an hour, are you sure you even know what you’re doing stupid Ichi?”**

**“** **Shaddup** **. I’m following the directions exactly as you wrote** **em** **Hiyori so if we’re lost then you have no one to blame but yourself.” Kurosaki Ichigo grumbled.**

**“Are you blaming me for your shitty sense of direction?”** **Hiyori griped as she put her feet up on the dashboard and tucked her hands behind her head. “Tch! Men I swear you’re only good for one thing.” A sly perverted grin came across her freckled face and the blonde changed up her tune a minute later as she leaned over, “Did you finally grow some hair down there,** **baldy** **?”**

**A small vein twitched right above a thin orange brow, Ichigo removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and pushed Hiyori’s face away. “Dumbass, stop it I’m trying to drive.”**

**“Heh, no one said you had to stop driving Ichi, in fact only one of us needs to unbuckle their seatbelt right now.”**

**Ichigo did not like the glint in Hiyori’s hazel eyes. He did not like what she was implying. At all.**

**“Damn it, Hiyori! Stop being weird you’re practically like my damn sister-in-law now.”**

**Hiyori shrugged, not caring in the least. “So? What’s that got to do with anything?”**

**“What do you mean so? It wouldn’t be right.”**

**“Who cares about what’s right and wrong Ichi? I just** **wanna** **take a little peek not like I was** **gonna** **blow you or something.”**

**Ichigo shook his head “No. Not happening. No freaking way! Number one you’re with Chado and I would never betray him like that and number two I’m gay!”**

**Ichigo met Hiyori at 15 and so he likes her well enough. But he’ll never quite understand how a woman like her ended up with his shaggy haired best friend. The blonde was neither sexy nor shy.**

**Track suits and sandals seemed to be about the only thing she kept in her closet (no matter the season), she could drink most men under the table and had a temper like a bull. He’d agree (at least in his own head) that Hiyori was semi-hot especially since her boobs had finally caught up with the rest of her and she now filled out a B cup but the answer was still a flat no. He didn’t even like boobs.**

**Honestly what did the blonde hope to accomplish by trying to hit on him? Well in truth Hiyori probably did it for her inward amusement more than anything so it was mostly harmless.**

**And in the end when it was all said and done Hiyori was a good person and had a good heart so maybe that was what Chado had fallen in love with.**

**Ichigo had no real way of knowing. And decided it really wasn’t his business. His friends were happy and in love so that was all that mattered.**

**Hiyori released an angry huff “Fine.” and leaned back in her seat once again putting her hands behind her head. “Stupid Ichi you probably still don’t have any hair down there anyway.”**

**“Like you’re one to talk Hiyori when you were practically still wearing a training bra up until a year ago!” Ichigo teased only to regret it a moment later when the blonde’s hazel eyes narrowed to thin slits.**

**“What the hell did you just say?!” Hiyori removed one of her sandals and tapped it against the palm of her hand. “Dare to run that past me one more time?”**

**Ichigo swallowed and rubbed his neck, “Uh now Hiyori it was only meant in jest and-”**

**_TWACK!_ **

**Ichigo rubbed the side of his face after Hiyori struck him with her sandal. “Violent latent underdeveloped monkey-chick is what you should have been called.”**

**_TWACK! TWACK! TWACK!_ **

**“It’s Hiyori-san stupid bald ass berry how many times do I have to tell you? Hiyori-san!”**

**They were only 3 years apart in age pigs would fly before Ichigo** **addressed** **her as Hiyori-san.**

**()**

**A short while later Ichigo and Hiyori were still on the same stretch of road.**

**“Stupid Ichi the sun is about to go down. This is ridiculous. Just pull over at that next shop up ahead and ask someone for directions.”**

**“Why don’t you get out and ask for directions?”**

**“Cause I’m a lady.”**

**Ichigo snorted, “Right, yeah some lady.”**

**Hiyori reached for her favorite sandal again and was ready to take aim but this time Ichigo caught her hand.**

**She pouted or well made an expression that was as close to a pout as woman like her could make.**

**“Hey Ichi?”**

**“What?”**

**“I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with the hat?”**

**Ichigo went flush and pulled his beanie down lower. “Because its winter** **why** **else would I be wearing a hat?”**

**Hiyori didn’t look the least bit** **convinced, "You** **never wear hats. What’s the real reason you’re wearing that?”**

**“I don’t need a reason. I’m wearing it because its winter and I like it.” Ichigo lied.**

**“You’re lying.”**

**“No, I’m not!” Ichigo insisted.**

**Hiyori still looked suspicious but let it drop for the moment. “Look we’ve wasted enough time, hurry up and go ask for directions to the nearest McHollows.”**

**“** **McHollows** **? When did I ever agree to stop and eat?”**

**Ichigo had agreed to drop Hiyori off at the Viso Derby Rink so she could compete in the annual competition as a favor to Chado but he never agreed to chauffeur the blonde around the whole damn town.**

**_TWACK!_ **

**_“_ ** **Stupid Ichi! I’ve been stuck in this stupid car with you for over an hour a woman’s** **gotta** **eat!”**

**“But what about your competition? Would it really be wise to skate on a full stomach?”**

**“Are you calling me fat?!”**

**“** **No,** **I-”**

**_TWACK!_ **

**_“_ ** **Damn** **it,** **Hiyori stop hitting me already?!”**

**“Shut up! Go make yourself useful and get out of the car and find out where the hell we are and how much further away Viso Derby is.”**

**Ichigo released a resigned sigh and parked the car. “Fine.” He unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle.**

**Hiyori pulled the hat off his head (much to Ichigo’s horror) and then burst out into laughter. “** **Bahahahhaaha** **you look ridiculous! So that’s the real reason you were wearing this stupid beanie.” She laughed even harder when Ichigo threw her a nasty glare and snatched the hat back.**

**Face as red as a tomato Ichigo snarled, “Shut up Hiyori!” and then pulled the beanie back down over his head.**

**Hiyori was laughing so damn hard her eyes started to tear, she stomped her sandal clad feet against the floor of the passenger seat and clutched her sides.**

**“Such a** **hahaha** **s-stupid ass h-ha-ha hair cut I c-can't I just bahahahahaha!”**

**As Hiyori continued to howl and roll with laughter obnoxiously Ichigo cursed the one who was responsible for his “stupid hair cut”**

**_‘Damn it I knew I never should have let Rukia cut my hair.’_ **

**()**

**_Rukia had just finished cosmetology school and even though she had passed with flying colors the petite raven-haired woman was still a bit nervous about starting her new job at her older brother's salon on Monday and wanted to practice a bit more._ **

**_And since Rukia was one of Ichigo’s best-friends he wanted to support her._ **

**_So, Ichigo agreed to let Rukia practice on him after she swore up and down that she wouldn’t do anything crazy like give him a green mohawk or shave designs in his head._ **

**_“I promise it will just be a simple cut,” she insisted. “Honestly Ichigo we’ve been friends for years you think I don’t know what you like?”_ **

**_A bit reluctantly Ichigo agreed,_ **

**_“Fine but only trim a little off the top and stay away from my face.”_ **

**_Ichigo had spent so much of his youth being teased for his boyish looking face that it had come as great relief to him when he’d finally been able to grow in side burns. Side burns were manly. With his side burns he was never carded or wrongly mistaken for a teenager. With his side burns he had a wider selection of bed partners to choose from. Not that he was picky exactly but..._ **

**_“Yes, yes stop worrying so much just hurry up and get in the chair.” At these words the petite dark-haired woman practically threw the carrot top into the chair. If Ichigo hadn’t known Rukia for years, hadn’t known the kind of strength she possessed he would have been even more wary as the woman twirled a pair of glittery pink scissors around her index finger and set to work._ **

**_()_ **

**_Snip. Snip. Snip._ **

**_“Rukia how much longer is this going to take?”_ **

**_“You can’t rush genius Ichigo.”_ **

**_Snip. Snip. Snip._ **

**_“Rush genius? What the hell are you talking about I agreed to a trim, only a trim.” Ichigo grumbled._ **

**_“It is a trim. Stop whining so much. It’s only been 30 minutes.”_ **

**_30 minutes too long. It’s not like Ichigo’s hair was all that long to begin with._ **

**_He released a sigh and drummed his fingers against his pant leg impatiently._ **

**_Snip. Snip. Snip._ **

**_The next moment he heard Rukia making some sort of humming noise. She set down the scissors and stepped back. She made another humming noise. And then clapped her hands together, declaring, “All done. Ready to see your awesome new hair cut Ichigo?”_ **

**_“Hurry up and show me.”_ **

**_She wheeled the chair around, “Well, what do you think? I’m a natural, right?_ **

**_The moment Ichigo saw his reflection in the mirror he inwardly released a totally and completely unmasculine screech of horror ‘_ ** **_Ahhhhhhhhhh_ ** **_!’_ **

**_Rukia had cut his hair so short he looked like he was starting to bald in the front and now his manly side burns which he had come to treasure just looked stupid. (1)_ **

**_And then he went into inner monologue panic mode ‘What the hell did she do? This looks awful. I look awful! Damn it why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Who the hell will want to even look at me right now let alone bang me?’_ **

**_“You’re so impressed you’re speechless is that it?” Rukia was full on grinning at him now._ **

**_Impressed was not the word Ichigo would use at all. Fucking down right pissed was more like it. But he mentally willed himself not to blow up at his friend. He breathed in deep and counted to 50._ **

**_And when he felt like he could speak to Rukia without biting her head off he simply muttered. “I am never letting you touch my hair again.” Collected his things and left._ **

**()**

**That was a little over two weeks ago and Ichigo still wasn’t talking to Rukia.**

**Logically he knew should get over it since his hair would eventually grow back but he just couldn’t get over it. At least not yet.**

**Especially with one of the sexiest holidays out of year (Valentine’s Day) being right around the corner and all.**

**Ichigo had wanted to look his best. He wanted to waltz into the ritziest night club in down town** **Seireitei** **, shake what his dearly departed Kaa-san gave him out on the dance floor and have mind blowing sex with** **whoever** **captured his interest.**

**Now thanks to his raven-haired bestie the only dancing he’d be doing on the 14** **th** **was solo.**

**With a scowl Ichigo pushed open the door and stepped out of the car. Hiyori snatched his beanie off his head once again, shut the doors and locked them before he could even fully register what the hell happened.**

**“Damn it, Hiyori! What the hell?” His hands shot to his head and his face flamed angrily. Ichigo fished for the keys in his pocket only to discover they were suddenly missing.**

**A moment later the blonde was pressing her ‘evil’ freckled face up against the glass and dangling the keys in her hand. She mouthed the words ‘Looking for this Ichi?’**

**When had she? How had he not noticed? Why would she?**

**Face now aflame for an entirely different reason Ichigo knocked sharply on the window and shouted, “Hiyori open the damn doors and give me my hat back!”**

**Hiyori shook her head and stuck out her tongue childishly.**

**“Hiyori open the damn doors!”**

**Hiyori ignored Ichigo as she reached across the seat to put the keys in the ignition turned on the radio, and then propped her feet back up on the dashboard.**

**Not for the first time Ichigo cursed the female population as a whole.**

**A cold gust of wind blew in. Ichigo drew his coat around him more tightly and tried to forget about his bad hair-cut for a few minutes as he walked towards the entrance of** **_‘_ ** **_Luv_ ** **_Potion Post Service’_ **

**()**

**Little did Ichigo know he’d probably wind-up thanking** **the same woman he was currently cursing** **in the near future. Hiyori knew exactly where they were. She only pretended she was lost. She’d planned the whole thing.**

**And why?**

**Because as a newlywed bride Hiyori was happier than she’d ever been in her life and wanted everyone else around her to be happy too.**

**That included Ichigo. Sure, the berry claimed he enjoyed the bachelor life, hooking up with random guys night after night without a care in the world but Hiyori knew better.**

**Or it would be more accurate to say that her goateed love was turning her soft. Chado had inspired this sudden** **urge** **in Hiyori-the urge to play matchmaker in a non-traditional sense.**

**Her** **husband** **ah he was such a sweet and thoughtful man. Gentle with children and animals. Didn’t ogle and hit on every big breasted dimwit in sight. Actually, knew how to carry on a conversation. Cared about his friends. Especially Ichigo.**

**_‘Ichigo deserves to be happy.’_ ** **the shaggy-haired male would often say in low murmuring tone that Hiyori simply could not get enough of.**

**It made her entire body sing and more often than not as a result her underwear would not stay dry for long, so she started going commando.**

**Much to her husband’s not-quite so secret delight. And Hiyori’s absolute pleasure.**

**_Chado’s appetite was initially one of the first things that grabbed the blondes’ attention. And she had been quick to find out that the professional fighter’s hunger went far beyond that of a steak dinner._ **

**_Hiyori had barely stuttered out her full name before he’d ripped her track pants in half and ate her out like there was no tomorrow. (2)_ **

**Yes, Hiyori had really hit the jack pot. She knew she had. She was now in a marriage that was based on sex and love.**

**And that’s what Ichigo deserved too. Sex and love.**

**But love didn’t happen over-night...still didn’t stop the blonde from trying to ensure a little love (and healthy dose of sex) was sent Ichi’s way.**

**With an assist from Mashiro (a woman Hiyori had met and befriended at the national woman’s roller derby competition a few years ago) who had been all too happy to help.**

**Especially after she saw Ichigo’s photo.**

**_“You just bring the berry-tan down to the shop and leave the rest to me Hiyori!”_ **

**_“Who did you have in mind?”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Well,_ ** **_I’m thinking of a more than one person actually.”_ **

**_“Meaning?”_ **

**_“Kensei and Shu-boy of course!”_ **

**_Hmm well it wasn’t the worst idea Hiyori supposed. But-_ **

**_“I don’t know Mashiro Kensei doesn’t strike me as the type to juggle two guys at once and won’t that cause friction between him and Shuhei, surely someone would get jealous.”_ **

**_“There won’t be a reason for jealousy if their sharing him silly!”_ **

**_Maybe it could work? Then again even if it didn’t Hiyori had a long list of potential mates who could woo Ichigo. Not that she was going to let Mashiro in on this additional piece of information._ **

**_()()_ **

**_Knock, knock, knock_ **

**“Kenseiiiiiiiii what are you doing in there? It doesn’t take that long to put on a costume.”**

**“Put a cork in it Mashiro I’ll come out of the bathroom when I’m good and ready.”**

**And by good and ready** **Muguruma** **Kensei meant not a chance in hell. He was a man. And not just a man he was a man with pride.**

**And not just a man with pride he was a former Sergeant for the** **Gotei** **Police department from the** **Rukongai** **region. Kensei was a man with a lot of pride.**

**And as a man with a lot of pride he refused to look like a complete and total jackass.**

**All in the name of drumming up more business and advertising a pointless over commercialized holiday.**

**The uber fluffy ridiculously girly sickeningly happy costume Mashiro had presented to him sat on top of the garbage can where he’d tossed it and Kensei fully intended to leave it there. It's not like she could force him into it.**

**HA! He’d like to see her try.**

**“** **Kenseiiiiiiiiiiii** **stop playing around!” Mashiro whined as though she were 3 and not almost 33, “We need to bring in more customers! You promised you’d help me so help me!”**

**The vein above a platinum pierced brow twitched. He had very little patience (none at all) for Mashiro’s tantrums.**

**It was technically true. Kensei had promised to help Mashiro out as a way of repaying the bubbly, green-apple haired woman for getting him out of a bit of tight spot some years back but why couldn’t she have made a more reasonable (manly) request like asking him to ‘clean the gutters’ or ‘shovel the sidewalk?’**

**“Liar Kensei you’re a big fat liar!”**

**_Thunk_ ** **** **_Thunk_ ** **** **_Thunk_ ** **** **_Thunk_ **

**Great. Wonderful freaking fantastic now Mashiro had resorted to kicking the door repeatedly with her thigh high boots.**

**“Kenseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”**

**Kensei did his best to tune out the immature woman while he studied his reflection in the mirror.**

**He was tall (but not overly so) with short platinum colored hair, partially slanted honey-brown eyes and a strong masculine face that was a cross hybrid of handsome and edgy. Which was only further exaggerated by the piercings in his ear and brow. And despite being only few years shy of 38 he didn’t have a single wrinkle or ounce of fat on him. Would putting on a silly costume change that? Certainly not! (3)**

**But he still didn’t like it.**

**“You’ve given me no other choice Kensei. Remember you made me do this.”**

**What the hell was Mashiro jabbering about now?**

**“Mashiro** **kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick** **!!!”**

**It was the only warning he got before the door came tumbling down with a loud thud.**

**If Kensei wasn’t a man with quick reflexes and a previous member of law enforcement he wouldn’t have been able to dodge out of the way in enough time.**

**“You maniac what the hell did you do that for?”**

**Mashiro completely ignored Kensei as she stomped towards the garbage can and picked up the costume. A frown marred her face a moment later. “Kensei does this mean you won’t wear it?”**

**Dare Kensei think the loud acrobatic woman was giving him a chance to back out of wearing the fluffy red and white colored monstrosity?**

**Kensei could only hope.**

**“Mashiro there’s got to be a better way to bring in more customers, right?”**

**Mashiro looked thoughtful for a moment placing a perfectly manicured finger to heavily glossed lips. “Hmm, I guess we could try going old school,” she snapped her fingers a moment later as an idea came to mind, “I got it singing tele-grams!”**

**Singing?! On second thought wearing some hideous girly costume didn’t sound so bad.**

**“Forget it Mashiro I’m not singing. Just give me the costume and let’s get this crap over with.”**

**Shiny hearts danced in copper-colored irises just then as Mashiro’s entire face lit up “That’s the spirit! I knew you’d come around.”**

**Kensei lifted his shirt up and over his head, grunting.**

**“Whatever don’t be a pervert get out and let me get changed.”**

**Mashiro made no motion to leave much to Kensei’s displeasure.**

**“Mashiro!”**

**The silly woman didn’t even so much as flinch.**

**“Maybe it’d be better if I stood guard over you since the door’s been knocked down and all, don’t you think Kensei?”**

**“Stop being stupid! How the hell are you going to guard me when you’re practically a damn midget even in those silly boots!”**

**Mashiro pouted. “Kensei’s being mean. Kensei’s being a big fat meanie to Mashiro for no reason. Mean Kensei! Mean! Mean! Meeeeeeeeean!”**

**Kensei ignored Mashiro’s second outburst and muttered, “Fine suit yourself, but don’t expect me to help you up when you fall unconscious due to a massive nosebleed.”**

**He turned his back to her and reached for his belt buckle.**

**“I’m not** **gonna** **watch you strip I’m** **gonna** **go check on Shu-boy. Risa said the pretty blind man came to visit him again and if Shu-boy really did have a fox-tail he’d** **_totally_ ** **be wagging it.” Mashiro released a giggle, “You should probably hurry up in here Kensei I mean what if Shu-boy falls under the pretty blind man’s spell and leaves you all alooooooooone?”**

**Mashiro was teasing. Mostly. Kensei was 70-no 80 percent sure of it. Or so he tried to tell himself as he damn near ripped a hole in one of the plush gloves that went along with the costume.**

**He wasn’t jealous! He wasn’t worried! He wasn’t angry! Of course, not! Why on earth would he be jealous, worried or angry? It’s not like** **Tousen** **posed any real threat to him, ha! Kensei wasn’t threatened by anyone or anything.**

**Certainly not some sharp witted, cocoa-skinned musician with a bed room baritone, long lashes, python like arms and a permanent raging hard on for HIS Shuhei! (4)**

**Kensei ground his teeth together. A bad habit he really should stop lest he’d want to end up wearing braces again at age 40.**

**It wasn’t Shuhei’s fault. Not really. Kensei knew his younger lover had history with the other man. He knew that Shuhei held both a fondness and respect for** **Tousen** **. The two had a relationship of student and teacher. And had never blurred the lines.**

**Not once. Shuhei had insisted/assured Kensei repeatedly.**

**Still...**

**Why did the blind bastard have to keep coming around? Didn’t he have better things to do? Didn’t he have other students to teach?**

**Kensei’s plush glove covered** **fist** **hit the bathroom wall a moment later.**

**Looking into the mirror once more only instead of seeing his own face a happy smiling plush heart shaped head looked back at him. “Guess I’d better get out there.”**

**()**

**On the plus side at least wearing the stupid plush costume head didn’t obstruct his vision. The equally plush floppy shoes though were a bit difficult to walk in but Kensei managed.**

**He made his way down the hallway and out on to the sales floor. Mashiro was nowhere in sight but he spotted Risa a moment later over by the water dispenser and walked over to her.**

**“Oi Risa you seen Shuhei?”**

**Risa adjusted her pink-colored glasses “Kensei, that you?” her tone sounded almost bored.**

**Kensei rolled his eyes not that Risa could see it. “Yeah, it’s me obviously. Have you seen Shuhei?”**

**“Oh, I’ve definitely seen him.”**

**“So, where is he?”**

**The woman gave a careless shrug, “Around, you probably won’t recognize him at first since he’s wearing something similar to what you yourself are wearing.”**

**Kensei felt the familiar twitching above his pierced brow. He should have known. Of course, these stupid fluffy costumes had been her idea.**

**The dark-haired woman loved costumes. It went hand in hand with her beloved dirty porn collection.**

**“Okay, thanks.” Kensei was about to walk on when he felt a tug on his costume.**

**“There’s something you should know before you set off to find Shuhei.”**

**“If it’s about his visitor, there’s no need Mashiro already told me.”**

**Risa shook her head, “It’s not Tousen-san you should be worried about, it’s what he brought with him.”**

**What the hell did Risa mean by that?**

**“Stop acting all cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on?” Kensei demanded.**

**Risa took a sip from her cup before** **answering, "No** **it’s better if you just go and see for yourself,” she explained.**

**Kensei felt like hitting another wall. “Then stop standing in my way and let me pass!”**

**Risa took a step back but looked more amused than anything, “Is this what they call burning love?”**

**Kensei was not amused. He glared at Risa even though she had no way of knowing it and set off into a sprint of sorts.**

**()**

**Only to be halted in his tracks less than a beat later.**

**Kensei is not the type of man to get distracted. Nor is he the type of man to undress another person with his honey eyed hungry gaze. And he’s always preferred wolves and foxes over cats but...at the end of the day when it’s all said and done Kensei is like any other hot blooded alpha male and so he can hardly be faulted for feeling a certain stirring in his nether regions at the sight of a perfect tight ass, pretty peach toned skin with a healthy flush and a radiant boyish smile that could probably jump start the heart (and then some) of a dead man.**

**And Kensei is most definitely not dead.**

**Who is that hot young punk standing over by the front desk and tapping a neon-blue fur lined boot impatiently while he waits for Candi to get off the phone? Kensei’s never seen him before. An out of towner perhaps?**

**Not that it matters. It’s no business of his. Kid’s probably underage anyway. Fresh out of high school no doubt. Still...what if there’s a slight chance the punk is legal? Hmm...something to consider.**

**Wait a minute what exactly is it Kensei is considering here? Sweet talking some tight piece of ass when he’s already quite well not smitten...because Kensei is a man and men don’t feel silly things like being smitten-whatever Kensei may not be smitten (yet) but he’s practically married to Shuhei so yes best to shut his brain right the hell up now.**

**()**

**Ichigo didn’t smile a lot in fact more often than not he went around with a scowl or a look of indifference on his face, and on occasion a pout. But his family and his friends always said he could ‘catch more flies with honey rather than vinegar’ so he has donned his most charming smile as he waits, and waits and waits for the woman with kiwi-colored hair to get off the phone.**

**Bad mood turning even more sour he starts tapping the heel of his boot impatiently.**

**She held up her heavily rhinestone incrusted fingernail which obviously translates to ‘yes I’ll be with you in a minute’ but it had already been well over 15 minutes and Ichigo can feel his smile slipping from his face.**

**He just needs directions that’s all he needs. Ichigo leans over the counter and stills the phone in the woman’s hand. She looks irritated that he dared to interrupt her call, spins the swivel chair around and continues her conversation, not caring in the least that he’s still standing there.**

**The fine microscopic hairs on the back of Ichigo’s neck stand up. It’s not the first time he’s felt the sensation of being watched. Ichigo turns without fully turning, from the corner of his eye he sees a giant fluffy heart with plush gloves and floppy shoes.**

**The person looks like a giant plush toy, its exactly the kind of thing that Rukia and her on again/off girlfriend Inoue would totally gush over.**

**And as for Ichigo himself, well he had a small appreciation for plush items as well and that small part of him kind of wants to run up to the “heart” and hug the person but he quickly stomps it down. Having no desire to draw even more attention to himself then necessary.**

**()**

**Or better yet Kensei should go and find Shuhei yes. And then together they can approach(seduce) the cute punk who is no longer smiling but glaring-and damn if that glare doesn’t just make him that much more attractive.**

**It’s decided. Kensei sets off into another sprint hoping that when he returns with Shuhei in tow the** **fiery** **-haired punk will still be inside the shop.**

**()**

**Hisagi** **Shuhei’s punk rocker looks, low timbering voice, and casual approach to most things in life often gave many people the assumption that he probably wouldn’t be the type of guy to practically turn into an absolute dopey semi-dorky school boy in love when it came to cute, fluffy, ridiculously soft things, be it live or inanimate.**

**But that’s exactly the type of guy Shuhei was.**

**“Kawaii!” Hearts practically dancing in his tiger shaped stormy gray eyes as the uber soft sable and white colored fluff ball licked his face repeatedly and yipped adorably.**

**The yip actually wasn’t adorable at all in truth it was rather annoying but the instant his instructor presented the puppy to him Shuhei was already half way in love.**

**“Can I really keep him?”**

**“Yes, it is my gift to you.”**

**“What’d you say his name was again?”**

**Shuhei’s wasn’t an absentminded type per se-but sometimes when** **Tousen** **spoke his mind would start to drift a bit and he’d get a little lost daydreaming about things that he really had no business day dreaming about.**

**Especially since he was damn near head over ass for Kensei.**

**For Shuhei to outwardly admit he’d developed a small crush on his music instructor over time would only complicate his life and Shuhei didn’t do complicated.**

**Or at least he tried not to.**

**“Komamura,”** **Tousen** **answered with a gentle smile, “But you can name him whatever you’d like Hisagi.” (5)**

**“It’s a good name but too long so I’ll call him ‘Mura’ for short.” Shuhei set the puppy down and let it explore the inside of his fluffy pink heart shaped costume head.**

**Tousen** **chuckled. “I had a feeling you’d say something like that.”**

**Stormy gray eyes glittered and Shuhei moved a little closer to the other man. “You know me well, better than most,** **_Sensei._ ** **”**

**It’s not a full-on purr but it’s quite close.**

**Just because Shuhei is crazy about Kensei he’s never thought it necessary to put an official label on their connection(relationship) so he’s not entirely opposed to flirting a little even though he knows he can’t out right hit on his handsome instructor.**

**Kensei would not only have** **Tousen’s** **head he’d have Shuhei’s as well.**

**Some might call Shuhei a tease. Shuhei rather think of himself as charming. And who doesn’t love a charmer?**

**“Ahem.” Not even a full sentence is needed there is no way Shuhei would ever mistake the owner of that voice.**

**He whirled around and released another cry of “Kawaii” before jumping into Kensei’s arms like a little boy (or girl)**

**He can tell Kensei is displeased even with the smiling heart shaped costume but Shuhei himself is thrilled.**

**In his opinion the man has never looked more adorable** **than** **he does right here and now...well except for the one time (only time) the older man agreed to bottom for him but that is a story for another day.**

**Shuhei nuzzles against his lover for a few minutes completely forgetting about where he is or simply choosing not to care.**

**“Kensei,” he muttered lowly, “Why didn’t you tell me Mashiro got a costume for you too? You know I can’t resist fluffy things.”**

**“Never mind this stupid costume. What’s he doing here?” Kensei motions in** **Tousen’s** **direction, doesn’t even bother to mask the clear disdain/suspicion/borderline jealousy in his tone.**

**Tousen** **, to his credit, (and Kensei’s annoyance) doesn’t even so much as raise an elegant brow.**

**His stupid (perfect) bedroom baritone is almost sickeningly polite as he nods his tightly-braided head in acknowledgement, “** **Muguruma** **.”**

**Kensei gently removed Shuhei’s hands from around his waist, took off the stupid heart shaped costume head (no way the bastard would take him seriously if he was coming at him while wearing said giant fluffy heart shaped head) and then advanced towards the blind man who was not quite his enemy but sure as shit was not a friend or even a casual acquaintance either.**

**“Don’t you have better things to do with your time besides mentally fucking** **_my_ ** **Shu,** **Tousen** **?”**

**“I beg your pardon?”**

**“Oh, stop with the noble act already** **wouldya** **? We both know how you** **_really_ ** **acquired that fancy music studio of yours and it damn sure wasn’t by playing at the park and inside train stations.”**

**“Careful** **Muguruma** **, we don’t want to say things we might** **_regret_ ** **later now do we?”** **An** **edge of warning now colored** **Tousen’s** **tone.**

**Kensei released a harsh derisive laugh “Oh yeah and what might that be** **Tousen** **? Serving time down in the Muken block when I was in my teens? You really think** **_my_ ** **Shu doesn’t already know that? We’re lovers so we don’t keep secrets.”**

**Shuhei’s tiger shaped eyes shifted back and forth between his lover and his beloved instructor. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on.**

**While it was true that Kensei had a bit of a jealous streak from time to time and didn’t like it when** **Tousen** **came around never once had his platinum haired love ever exhibited such animosity-so much loathing. In addition to jealousy Kensei also sounded possessive right now-the way he kept emphasizing “MY Shu” over and over.**

**Shuhei couldn’t decide if he was flattered by it or not.**

**And it was definitely news to him that the two apparently seemed to know each other. Well considering Kensei and** **Tousen** **were closer in age Shuhei, reasoned, it kind of made sense. The two men had obviously crossed paths when they were in their youth.**

**Heh, trying to imagine teenage!versions of his lover and his teacher was quite amusing. Still all jokes aside Shuhei had no desire to see the two people he cared most about in his life get into a physical altercation.**

**“You guys let’s just calm down. We’re all adults here so there’s no need for unnecessary drama.”**

**Kensei and** **Tousen** **looked a bit sheepish after the mild reprimand.**

**Shuhei bit back a laugh.**

**A moment of awkward silence passed.**

**And then** **Tousen** **announced, "I should get going. I’m pleased you like your present** **Hisagi** **.” a short nod in Kensei’s direction which Kensei completely ignored and then the man turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner a moment later.**

**()**

**Shuhei is pleased to see that Kensei’s mood lifts almost instantly. He’s back to his normal self. No actually upon closer look his lover looks damn near giddy. What on earth?**

**“** **Anyway,** **now that we’re alone I need you to follow me.”**

**“Follow you where?” Shuhei asks feeling equally perplexed and amused. Kensei is damn near bouncing on the balls of the feet, the act makes his platinum haired lover look 10 years younger.**

**“No time to explain, just come!”**

**Unable to make heads or tails out of his lovers’ strange behavior Shuhei just nods his feathery dark-haired head like the obedient puppy he sometimes is and let’s Kensei drag him through the shop at a hurried pace.**

**“Whatever you’re about to tell me or show me it must be something really good.”**

**“It is, it definitely is. I’ve never seen him up until today but it hardly matters, you’ll know exactly what I mean when you see him for yourself.”**

**Him? Okay this was an interesting turn of events. Interesting and most definitely welcome.**

**“Kensei are you saying you’ve thought more about what I said the other night, you’re actually considering a threesome?”**

**Random but again most definitely welcome.**

**“I guess if you need to put a label on it, then yeah but I’ll drop the whole thing if the guy doesn’t do it for you.”**

**“I trust your judgment, you know this.”**

**Heh, Kensei did know it. And he knew it well. His Shu would follow him anywhere and everywhere and would agree to just about anything and everything simply because he knew it would make him happy.**

**()**

**When at last the couple reached the front desk Kensei muttered a low curse. “Shit, guess we missed him.”**

**“Missed who?” Mashiro asked with an excited chirp type sound as she came up from behind. Startingly the shit out of poor Kensei.**

**“Gah! Mashiro what the hell? Don’t do that you nearly gave me a heart attack just now.”**

**Mashiro shook her apple-green colored bob “Not possible since your heart beats for Shu-boy and as long as he’s still standing there’s no way you’d die.”**

**Kensei hadn’t meant it literally.**

**Why was Mashiro such an air head at times?**

**“** **Anyway,** **who did you miss just now? Do I know him?”**

**Doubtful. It was highly unlikely that Mashiro knew the loud-haired punk with the perfect ass.**

**“No one. Mind your own business Mashiro this is between me and Shuhei.” Kensei snapped.**

**Shuhei scratched absentmindedly at his tattooed cheek and said, “Uh actually I have no issue with letting Mashiro know, especially if the guy left and-**

**“Guy what guy?”**

**One nosey woman wasn’t enough apparently Candi thought it would be okay if she butted in on Kensei and Shuhei’s conversation too. Much to Kensei’s displeasure.**

**“What the hell? Don’t you have jobs to do right now?”**

**“I’m on break,” Candi said simply before turning to Shuhei, “So who’s this mysterious guy that has Kensei all riled up anyway?”**

**“Damn it! I’m not riled up! Look this has nothing to do with you so why don’t you just go on back to whatever the hell you were doing before and-**

**“Kensei calm down!”**

**“I am calm!” Kensei all but roared then he faltered when he realized who he snapped at, “Uh sorry Shuhei that wasn’t I wasn’t-” he trailed** **off.**

**He wasn’t even mad. He was just disappointed.**

**“Kensei what’s really bothering you, talk to me.”**

**“Nothing I just thought it’d be fun to spice things up a bit for the holiday.” Was Kensei actually pouting? He was just a little. It warmed Shuhei’s heart.**

**Shuhei had no objections to spicing things up and unlike Kensei he was fond of all holidays but- “You hate Valentine’s Day.”**

**“I do but-**

**“What’s this has Kensei finally embraced the sweetest holiday out of the year?” Jackie was the next person to jump in on a conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with her.**

**Not for the first time Kensei cursed agreeing to help Mashiro out at her sickeningly uber girly “estrogen-dominated” postage shop.**

**“Hmm, doubtful. Kensei doesn’t do holidays.”**

**“Then why is he acting almost uncharacteristically giddy right now?”**

**Damn why the hell did all these women feel the need to not only intrude on his conversation with Shuhei but then make pointless commentary in regards to Kensei’s feelings or whatever.**

**So annoying.**

**“I can answer that.” Risa said as she approached the steadily growing group a moment later.**

**Everyone turned to the bespectacled woman and waited for her to elaborate.**

**“The answer is obvious isn’t it? Something good caught Kensei’s eye or maybe it would be more accurate to say someone.”**

**“What? You mean Kensei felt a passion in his pants for someone other than Shuhei?”**

**Kensei had heard enough. “Put a cork in it! Just cuz’ some fiery headed pretty punk grabbed my attention for like half a second that doesn’t mean I felt a passion in my pants or whatever. All of you women are a bunch of damn perverts I swear!”**

**“Oh? So, you really did experience a burning love for someone other than Shuhei,” Risa nodded as if confirming something, “It was merely an educated guess I was making just now but-**

**“Burning l-what the hell are you talking about? I didn’t feel anything at all-**

**“Hmm for someone who only grabbed your attention for half a second you seem to be getting quite defensive.” Jackie pointed out a moment later.**

**“I-” Kensei’s face flamed angrily and the vein above his pierced brow didn’t just twitch it throbbed almost violently “SHUT UP!”**

**“Poor Shuhei has been silent for over 5 minutes now.” Candi unhelpfully supplied.**

**“That’s because he’s probably in shock, it must be hard on him to find out that he suddenly has to compete for Kensei’s affections.”**

**Even though Kensei knew he should let all the commentary roll off his back like water (especially commentary made by a bunch of nosy women who had nothing better to do with their time then gush about his burning passion or whatever the hell) but he couldn’t stop himself from turning to Shuhei and asking, “That true, are you in shock right now?”**

**“Nah,” Shuhei answered honestly, “I feel more curious than anything, I mean this guy whoever he was must have been quite literally radiating like an insane level of hotness to have gotten you so worked up.”**

**Kensei started grinding his teeth together. Shuhei patted his arm in soothing sort of manner and managed to calm him at least a little.**

**“Oh, he was hot all right, as in hot with a capital H.” The group turned to find a flushed faced Riruka fanning herself. “Didn’t catch his name, unfortunately.”**

**“I did,” Mashiro announced in a sing song tone.**

**“You did?!” the group chorused.**

**“Well don’t keep us in suspense spit it out Mashiro!”**

**“Wait a minute how did you find out his name? You weren’t even working at the front desk.”**

**Mashiro continued in her sing song tone, “Because Berry-tan was traveling with Hiyori of course!”**

**“Hiyori as in Hiyori, Hiyori?” Candi asked in disbelief.**

**“We don’t know any other** **Hiyori’s,** **do we?”**

**“Hm, good for Hiyori I’m proud of her landing a hot beef cake like that.”**

**Mashiro giggled, “Hiyori and Berry-tan are just friends. And sorry to disappoint you ladies but Ichigo is gay.”**

**“Gay? Seriously?! Damn it’s always the good ones.”**

**“Who cares? He’s still hot! I’d totally be up for watching him getting it on.”**

**Everyone (baring Kensei and Shuhei) released collective dreamy sighs no doubt daydreaming up all kinds of perverted fantasies.**

**But just because Kensei wasn’t acting all dreamy and stupid didn’t mean he wasn’t just a little bit giddy because he definitely was.**

**“Mashiro what else can you tell us?”**

**Mashiro pressed her fingers to her heavily glossed lips just as she had done earlier, as though giving Kensei’s question some serious thought, “I’ll tell you and Shu-boy everything else you want to know later. Right now, I need you to get out there and Advertise! Advertise! Advertise!”**

**()**

**Some hours later after the shop had closed Kensei, Shuhei and Mashiro gather inside Mashiro’s office...**

**With only 2 chairs available Shuhei has no other choice but to sit on Kensei’s lap not that he minded. Not in the least.**

**“So Mashiro what else can you tell us about Hiyori’s friend?”**

**“Lots of things.”**

**“Is he single?”**

**It was one thing if he and Kensei were in a relationship it was quite another if this Ichigo guy was seeing someone. Shuhei had no interest in being a swinger type.**

**“Yes.”**

**“And you’re certain he’s gay?”**

**Not that there was anything wrong with the occasional bi or straight man who was curious but Shuhei did not really have the energy to “teach” -the concept while not foreign sounded more exhausting then exciting.**

**“Yep!”**

**“Do you know where he lives?”**

**“I do.”**

**“Okay so where does he live then?”**

**“I can’t tell you...at least not yet.”**

**Shuhei frowned. “What do you mean by that?”**

**“Well...” Mashiro paused and then looked out the window, “Berry-tan is** **kinda** **special you see so I don’t want you two to rush on over his apartment and suddenly jump him-that lacks romance not that I’m saying you need to fall in love with him or anything like that but you should at least sweet talk him a little or serenade him don’t cha’ think?”**

**Kensei who had just been sitting and listening quietly for the past few minutes released a groan that didn’t exactly sound like he was being tortured but pretty damn close.**

**“Serenade him? Oh, don’t tell me you’re suggesting that singing telegram crap again, really Mashiro?”**

**Shuhei cocked his head curiously. “What are you two talking about? What singing telegram?”**

**“As a matter of fact, I am.** **A** **singing telegram is the perfect way to-”**

**“Forget it! Absolutely no friggin’ way!”**

**“Kenseiiiii you can’t just boink the berry-tan without warning, that lacks finesse!”**

**“I don’t give a damn about finesse. This** **ain’t** **my first rodeo either. And who the hell said anything about ‘without warning’ just what kind of man do you take me for?”**

**Kensei was offended and pissed off. Even the slight implication that he couldn’t seduce someone without pressuring them first was an insult to both his character and his man hood.**

**Shuhei lightly combed his fingers through Kensei’s hair as a way to soothe his lover then addressed Mashiro, “What exactly would this singing telegram thing entail?”**

**()**

**Later that night...**

**Ichigo wasn’t quite ready to settle down but sometimes coming home to an empty apartment felt a bit lonely. It appeared there had been a power outage of some sort all the street lights were out much to his annoyance.**

**_‘Great just great.’_ **

**To add to his increasing displeasure some asshole had parked their car right in front of his drive way giving him no other option but to park half a block away.**

**Now he’d not only have to walk he’d have to fumble for his keys in the dark which wouldn’t be that big of an issue if it hadn’t suddenly plummeted to freezing temperatures.**

**()**

**Ichigo turned off the engine and just sat for a few minutes deciding to enjoy the rest of the song that was playing on the radio.**

**It hardly mattered to him that he could only understand a few words. That was the great thing about music, it was universal.**

**_Listen to my heart (it’s beating for you)_ **

**_Listen to my heart (it’s waiting for you)_ **

**_Don’t I know that it’s over_ **

**_I don’t understand why I’m like this_ **

**_Listen to my heart (it’s beating for you)_ **

**_It still hurts thinking of you_ **

**_I think of you_ ** **_every time_ ** **_my heart beats (6)_ **

**_Heart break was also universal. Ichigo, himself, was very fortunate to have never experienced such pain, mainly because he never let himself get to the point of full-blown falling and any time the other person, he had been involved with had even expressed the slightest interest in something deeper, exclusive and long term he had clamped up shut down and disappeared._ **

**_Not because he was trying to be an asshole Ichigo just wasn’t sure if he’d be capable of giving his heart to someone._ **

**_()_ **

**_After the song ended Ichigo stepped out into the dark night and began the trek towards his apartment, ignoring how his teeth chattered._ **

**_()_ **

**_The side walk was covered with ice. Ichigo cursed under breath as he started to slip and mentally braced himself for the impact...but it never came. Someone had caught him right before he hit the ground. “Easy there, neko-chan.”_ **

**_Ichigo couldn’t make out any distinct features on his “rescuer” what with the lights being burned out and all but the hard muscular body and deep growling type purr told him the person behind him was most definitely male._ **

**_Ichigo felt torn between punching the bastard for calling him “_ ** **_neko-chan_ ** **_” or inviting the stranger back to his apartment so he could properly thank him._ **

**_Suddenly as if to mock him, the street lights flickered back to life and Ichigo was awarded with the chance to take in the other male’s appearance. It was hard to decide what feature appealed to him most._ **

**_From the styled yet somehow rebellious electric blue locks of hair, to the matching electric blue irises blazing with intent, promise, a hint of danger to the visceral/animalistic grin, wind-chapped coffee-stained lips, sharp chiseled jaw line that may as well have been carved from marble, the whiff of nicotine and fresh leather- (7)_ **

**_‘Me_ ** **_likey_ ** **_’ the inner minx in Ichigo declared._ **

**_Now all he needed to do was learn the hot bastards name and he can invite the man into his apartment and have rough, no holds barred sex right in the middle of his tiny hallway._ **

**_It’s a grand plan, a perfect way to close out the night up until Ichigo remembers his stupid ugly ass bad haircut._ **

**_Great!_ ** **_Well,_ ** **_there goes that idea!_ **

**Ichigo released another curse, barks out a half ass “thanks” then fumbles for his keys, storms up the stairs and into his apartment and slams the door behind him, trying not to think too hard on the stunned/disappointed look on the other man’s face.**

**()**

**A few days later...FEB 14** **th**

**Was it really okay to watch their intended target from inside an inconspicuous looking van for a little while before they officially rang the fiery haired punks’ doorbell?**

**No, it wasn’t but Kensei and Shuhei were doing it anyway. Mashiro had insisted on tagging along instead of just handing over the address.**

**At the moment Ichigo their “target” was frying bacon and eggs in a pan inside his kitchen-** **apparently,** **he wasn’t the type who bothered dressing in the morning, save the tiny black apron which shielded the berry’s front well enough but his ass, much to Kensei’s delight and Shuhei’s growing interest, was on full display.**

**And really what an ass it was.**

**All high, tight, toned and blemish free. Kensei was practically salivating. If the platinum haired man really was a dog-wolf he’d be pawing/clawing at the window by now.**

**Shuhei should be feeling irritated or jealous but considering he was beginning to sport a tent in his own pants, well such thoughts/feelings seemed like a waste of energy.**

**“He does have a sweet ass, no question about that but I wonder about that hair of his, think it’s bleach or au natural?”**

**Kensei blinked as if coming out of a trance, he lowered the binoculars Mashiro had been all too happy to lend him, and turned to Shuhei, “Only one way to find out for sure but again we don’t have to go through with this if it you don’t want to.”**

**Kensei wasn’t a selfish bastard or at least he tried not to be a selfish thoughtless bastard. While it was true that he and Shuhei had never put an official label on their relationship he had no desire to hurt his lover or put him in an uncomfortable position.**

**Still even though he said this, the expression on Kensei’s face almost looked pained, honey brown eyes silently pleading with Shuhei not to change his mind.**

**Fuck jealousy and irritation Shuhei should be full on fucking pissed. But he wasn’t. If anything, his excitement only increased, “Not a chance I’m backing out now. So long as you don’t expect me to just sit back and watch.”**

**Shuhei wanted in on the action. He had no desire whatsoever to feel like a third wheel in his own relationship. It didn’t matter if he didn’t believe in labels or claimed he labels weren’t necessary. Kensei was HIS!**

**No matter how hot, cute, pretty this Ichigo kid was (and he was!) Shuhei would not share if the fiery bastard was greedy.**

**“I was thinking more along the lines of** **you** **tongue fucking his tight pretty little ass while I shoot my load down his equally pretty throat and we’ll figure out the rest as we go.”**

**It wasn’t often that Kensei talked dirty-fuck if it didn’t turn Shuhei on even more!**

**He tossed his own set of binoculars to the side and wasted no time in straddling the older man. “Sometimes I think I love you!” Translation:** **_‘I_ ** **_freakin_ ** **_love you!’_ **

**“Don’t go getting all sappy on me now!” Translation:** **_‘Love you too Shu!’_ **

**Stormy gray eyes locked on honey-brown. A mutual agreement was made.**

**It would really be for the best, Kensei and Shuhei decided, to release a load or two or three before they “introduced” themselves to Ichigo.**

**()**

**The couple drowned out Mashiro’s loud snores with manly slurps, grunts, groans and slapping of skin against skin.**

**()**

**It would be the first Valentine’s Day in years that Ichigo would be spending alone.**

**Ichigo decided rather than sulk he was going to make the most of it.**

**He started out by making himself breakfast, then he’d spent 30 minutes soaking in a nice warm bubble bath and finally he slipped on the nicest pair of boxer briefs he owned and pulled out all of his fun toys.**

**He turned on the music, dimmed the lights in his bedroom and pulled back the sheets.**

**Yes, he was perfectly capable (more than able) to bring about his own pleasure.**

**Ichigo had done it plenty of times. He didn’t need someone else, certainly didn’t want someone else-Ichigo brushed a hand over his stupid haircut and scowled!**

**Who the hell was he kidding?!**

**This sucked! He had no desire what so freaking ever to rub one out by himself-not on the most romantic day out of the year.**

**Ichigo looked around his empty bedroom. Maybe he should do a bit of cleaning today instead?**

**Not that his apartment was dirty or even dusty because Nemu, the maid he hired, came by twice a week and was always very thorough.**

**Ichigo fell back on to his bed. Wondering if maybe he should spend the day sleeping after all. If he was lucky enough maybe he’d dream about the hot bastard from the other night?**

**()**

**“This is so stupid I can’t believe we actually let Mashiro talk us into this. Singing of all things. Not to mention these costumes!” Kensei gestured to his appearance.**

**He wouldn’t have even agreed to any part of the silly woman’s plan if Shuhei wasn’t with him.**

**“I admit it’s a little strange but** **overall,** **it’s a good idea, sure beats the cliché hook up in some bar or night club.”**

**()**

**Napping did not happen. He wasn’t even tiered. Ichigo got up and went down stairs.**

**He not only felt irritated now he felt restless.**

**()**

**“But I don’t even know how to sing.” Kensei was not whining because he was a man and men don’t whine.**

**Shuhei laughed, “It’s fine, I don’t have the world’s best singing voice either.”**

**“Yeah but at least, you can carry somewhat of a decent tune since you play guitar and all.” Kensei pointed out.**

**“Playing guitar is one thing, singing is something else entirely but it hardly matters. All we need is for this Ichigo guy to open the door, after he takes one look at your hot bod, he’s bound to let us in.”**

**“Why are you agreeing to all this Shuhei? It’s not because I was acting like a jealous jackass the other day, is it?”**

**“Hmm, nah I’m not even thinking about that right now. I just** **wanna** **make you happy Kensei, unleashing my load on or inside some random pretty punk who caught your eye is just an added bonus.”**

**The couple shared a kiss and Kensei unlocked the van.**

**Mashiro was no longer sleeping. She was watching Ichigo through her own set of binoculars. “Hmm berry-tan really doesn’t look** **too** **happy right now, he’s pacing back and forth like a caged animal, the poor thing.”**

**“Well then, let’s not waste any more time and go turn his frown** **upside** **down.”**

**Kensei made a move to jump out of the van but Mashiro stopped him. “Wait! Not yet just one more thing.”**

**Brow twitching, Kensei turned, “What, what is it?”**

**“This!”**

**And by this the woman with apple-green colored hair meant drawing an outline of a bright red heart right around the 69** **tattoo** **on Kensei’s chest.**

**“Mashiro what the hell are you-?”**

**“It’s Valentine’s Day, you guys refused to wear the cupid wings I picked out so this is the next best thing!” Mashiro declared in her chirping style.**

**Kensei didn’t like it. Not one but bit. But he supposed it wasn’t the worst thing since after a moment, the little woman asked Shuhei to crouch down a little so she could draw an outline of a bright pink heart around the 69 tattoo on his cheek.**

**“Okay, are you done?”**

**“Yep! All done!” Mashiro grinned brightly at the pair. “Go get that berry-tan!”**

**()**

**Maybe Ichigo should just stop being so dramatic and get out of the house? Maybe the hair cut Rukia had given him wasn’t all that horrible after all?**

**Or maybe it would look better if he trimmed his side burns?**

**Ichigo brushed his hand over his face. He really didn’t want to get rid of his side burns.** **Sure,** **they could grow back just like the hair on his head but-**

**The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled Ichigo from his thoughts.**

**He wasn’t expecting anyone. And he really wasn’t in the mood for company. Not that it mattered. Certainly, didn’t stop some of his friends from dropping in unannounced.**

**Ichigo hoped not. Watching happy couples hold hands and suck face while he, the last remaining single in their large group, sat awkwardly in the loan beaten up LAY-Z boy chair held no appeal what so ever.**

**Pulled from his thoughts once again at the sound of loud music...very loud high tempo pop music reached his ears.**

**The** **doorbell** **rang again**

**Ichigo sighed and shuffled towards the front door, not even bothering with his beanie since if his friends were** **outside** **, they were bound to see his bad haircut eventually.**

**()**

**He plastered a semi-smile on his face as opposed to an angry scowl and opened the door and stepped out on to his welcome mat.**

**()**

**Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and Ichigo’s mouth didn’t just fall open it practically dropped to the damn floor at the scene being played out right on his snowy front lawn.**

**Two, very hot, nearly naked (the black loin cloths with the singular red hearts printed on the front barely covered the massive bulges) men were dancing on his front lawn in the middle of winter on Valentine’s Day.**

**Actually the “dancing” was more a mixture of angry cave-man type stomps, gyrating thrusts and ass shaking but Ichigo appreciated the effort all the same and then some.**

**The music decreased a little in volume, and gradually the ridiculously hot duo moved off the snowy lawn and continued their “dance” up the drive way, up the steps and then stopped right in front of him. And started to sing. Badly. Very badly.**

**_Luvva_ ** **_Luvva_ **

**_Kissu_ ** **_Kissu_ **

**_Bang_ ** **_Bang_ **

**_We’ll hit you with our 69 yeah (8)_ **

**Ichigo was going to pointedly ignore the fact that the hot duo was off key-way off key and just focus on their hotness.**

**Now that they were much** **closer,** **he could drink in their appearances.**

**He started with the platinum haired one with the pierced brow and shiny silver studs. The man had the kind of facial features that reminded Ichigo of some type of cross hybrid mix of a polar bear and an artic wolf, the hard muscular planes of his wide chest was sporting a 69 tattoo with a large red heart painted around it. On anyone else it would have looked tacky but this man made it work! He looks a bit older than Ichigo too which means he knows things, lots of things. He also looks like he could go a couple rounds in a boxing ring, and while not a masochist per se the berry definitely wouldn’t mind being tossed around a bit...and then some.**

**_Luvva_ ** **** **_Luvva_ ** ****

**_Kissu Kissu_ **

**_No need to worry baby_ **

**_We got you with our 69_ **

**Then Ichigo shifted his gaze to the “performer” with feathery black hair. He looked like he belonged in** **an** **emo-punk rock band and not just because of the array of tattoos decorating both his face and his body (the** **69 tattoo** **etched into a high cheek bone being an exact match to the other man’s chest tattoo, yes this does not escape Ichigo’s notice) It suits the man just fine but … that blue tiger stripe across the other side of his face and the feint claw mark like looking scar over his right eye, Ichigo definitely wants to lick those areas if given the chance.**

**_Luvva_ ** **** **_Luvva_ ** ****

**_Kissu_ ** **_Kissu_ **

**_Cupid_ ** **_ain’t_ ** **_got_ ** **_nothin_ ** **_’ on us_ **

**_Sixty-nine, 69_ **

**_Happy Valentine_ **

**The music stops. The performance is over.**

**Ichigo doesn’t really know what is going on, the fact that he’s blushing from the roots of his stupid short hair down to his tip toes and practically busting out of his silky boxer briefs by now well...**

**The two men are looking at him expectantly.**

**But what exactly are they expecting from him?**

**“Uh-**

**“Hey kid you** **gonna** **let us in or not? We’re freezing our damn balls off out here!”**

**Winter. Snow. Cold. Valentine’s Day. Right. Yeah so...this is erm interesting?**

**Ichigo ignores his erection and crosses his arms over his chest, not quite glaring at the duo but, “I think you have the wrong address.”**

**The one with the pierced brow looks like he wants to hit something, the punk rocker one looks mildly amused.**

**“No. We don’t.”**

**“I didn’t order anything.”**

**Was Rukia behind this? Ichigo wouldn’t put it past his raven-haired friend to hire escorts or strippers or performers or whatever the hell she got an absolute kick out of putting him in awkward situations.**

**Not that Ichigo hadn’t enjoyed the show. Because he definitely had. But-**

**“Look kid this is your present; you know Valentine singing telegram and all that.”**

**“Uh singing telegram?” Ichigo repeated to be sure he’d heard the platinum-haired one correctly. He eyed the pair** **skeptically, "How** **can I be sure this isn’t some kind of con?”**

**“Trust us. It’s not. We’ll explain more inside.” The dark-haired one definitely seemed the calmer of the two.**

**“Inside?” Ichigo repeated and then mentally kicked himself. He sounded like a damn idiot. It dawns on him a minute later not just his “guests” but he himself was very, very under dressed not to mention that musical performance just now had been very, very loud and wouldn’t it be just his luck if he drew unnecessary, unwanted attention from his nosy neighbors?**

**Or worse the hot** **blunet** **from the other night came strolling past and yeah-it was best to just get this over with. Whatever this was.**

**Ichigo wasn’t even going to dare to hope that hot 69 pair found him as equally as attractive as he found them. Even if he did get a blow job or a hand job out of this little “V-day” drop in or whatever they’d probably only agree because they’d been paid to do it.**

**Ichigo scowled.**

**Well, if nothing else he’d have 2 additional hot bastards to fantasize about over the rest of the holiday weekend.**

**()**

  
**The longer they stood just outside Ichigo’s door the more intrigued Shuhei became.**

**While he wasn’t a mind reader or a master in body language per se he could definitely conclude that the guy was uncomfortable and uneasy with the current situation.**

**But what exactly was it that was making him so uncomfortable and uneasy?**

**Shuhei doubted it was the fact that two strangers had dropped in on his door step especially since Mashiro had informed him and Kensei of the berry’s tendency to fool around with whoever grabbed his attention-not that this made him some sort of bedhopping whore exactly because Ichigo was apparently a bit more selective than that but point was the guy was no stranger to casual sex.**

**_‘Berry-tan is complicated, that’s why I’m_ ** **_telling_ ** **_you and Kensei to be gentle’_ **

**Shuhei studied Ichigo’s face, trying to see beyond the vicious scowl.**

**What had Mashiro meant by that comment?**

**He glanced in Kensei’s direction and wondered if his lover had sensed something in Ichigo, something that couldn’t easily be defined or described.**

**Was it possible there was more to this (whatever this was) aside from spicing up their relationship a bit?**

**If it was. Shuhei wasn’t sure how he felt about that.**

**He shook his head. What was he doing? He wasn’t the kind of guy to waste his energy on worrying about things like this.**

**Even if Kensei decided that he wanted to have more than an impromptu cold and snowy afternoon with Ichigo it’s not like Kensei would do anything without running it past Shuhei first.**

**In any event should things take such an unexpected turn Shuhei would only agree if Ichigo understood that he would be an addition not a substitute or replacement of some sort.**

**_‘There better be more to this guy other than an angsty pout, a cute face and a tight ass!’_ **

**()**

**Kensei felt like yelling and punching something. He’d gone and made a complete and total ass out of himself dancing and singing and humping the air like some stupid ass gorilla and Ichigo, the fiery haired punk he’d driven all this way to see (with Shuhei and Mashiro in tow) was hesitating to let them inside.**

**What the freakin’ fuck?**

**It’s not like Ichigo wasn’t totally in to him and Shuhei.**

**The sexy little shit, one minute he’d been gnawing on his peach-ripened mouth like he was just dying to sink his teeth into them and then the next was glaring so damn fiercely-fuck that glare might just be Kensei’s end!**

**Logically, well actually there was nothing logical about this situation at all.**

**And that was the problem. Kensei was beginning to think there might be something wrong with him, insolent punks usually weren’t his type at all, often caused him severe headaches not a raging hard on.**

**Kensei narrowed his honey brown eyes, he’d never been a superstitious type-wasn’t the type of man to believe in things like voodoo or magic or spells of whatever the hell but something must have happened. Some invisible lust demon or something must have been floating around and sprinkled some sort of “aphrodisiac type dust” in the air on the afternoon he spotted Ichigo.**

**It was the only explanation/theory he could come up with.**

**Why else would he have such a wild/borderline insane craving for someone he didn’t even know?**

**It’s not** **like** **HIS SHU was lacking in some area! Not like something was missing in their relationship. So, what the hell was this strange unnatural urge running through him?**

**Maybe the cold air was going to his head?**

**Kensei started grinding his teeth so damn hard and probably wouldn’t have stopped if he didn’t feel Shuhei pet him in the next minute, and murmur, “It’s okay, everything is okay. We just have a stubborn guy on our hands looks like.”**

**()**

**“Uh okay I guess you can come in for a couple of minutes, at least to warm up.”**

**“My how generous,” Shuhei’s voice is not exactly sarcastic but pretty close. He’s not going to apologize though. Nor does Kensei expect him to. If Ichigo is bothered by it he masks it well.**

**The duo follows the berry inside.**

**()**

**Ichigo rubs the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward as the duo just stands in his tiny hallway. “So, uh what did you say your names were again?”**

**“We didn’t.”**

**“Uh right well um what are you exactly? I mean what was that er-**

**This is annoying. No this is beyond annoying. Ichigo hates tripping and stumbling over his own words. It makes him feel like a fucking teenager all over again which he most certainly is not.**

**“You really have no idea what’s happening here?” The man with feathery dark colored hair raises a pointed brow.**

**“What is happening?”**

**“Come on kid you can’t really be that fucking clueless, can you?”**

**Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the platinum haired man and snarled, “Not a kid asshole! Who the hell are you anyway** **_old_ ** **man coming into my house and-”**

**The punk-rocker looking one stepped forward as if to shield? Yes, shield the other man, who suddenly looked like he was about to blow a gasket. “** **Woooooah** **slow your roll there. There’s no need for name calling.”**   
**()**

**“He started it!” Ichigo snapped while pointing an accusing finger.**

**Yes, he was acting like a bratty child, not his proudest moment but he hated being called clueless-hated being called kid-hated being looked down on. Hot bastard or not he would not tolerate being mocked or treated like a little bitch. By anyone!**

**Just because he enjoyed being bent like a human pretzel and stuffed so full of another man’s cock to the point where he could barely breathe did not mean he would let some hot-headed alpha fuck tard call** **_all_ ** **the shots!**

**Ichigo was a complicated bastard. He knew he was. He was a walking, talking, breathing contradiction in many ways and very few people, especially other men, could really truly handle him.**

**It was a large part of the reason why** **_he_ ** **picked who he went home with-not the other way around.**

**Society had its stereotypes and most people, lovers/one-night stands included did not like that Ichigo broke the stereotype. Half of them had a difficult time accepting that a guy like him didn’t just roll over. The other half had a difficult time believing that he was queer at all!**

**The whole thing was exhausting at times it really was.**

**He pinched the skin between his brows. Then wordlessly motioned the other two men to follow him** **into** **the living room.**

**()**

**“Sit. Try not to touch anything.”**

**Kensei felt torn between a groan and a half snarl as the berry practically hissed out a command before disappearing into another room.**

**Feisty was one thing, he could handle and appreciate a healthy amount of fire because fire often spelled passion but being ordered about by some little bastard who couldn’t even grow hair on his chest-the nerve!**

**“What the hell is the matter with this kid?” Kensei grumbled under his breath. “He’s all over the place.”**

**“Hmm,” Shuhei hummed before carefully choosing his response, “I think he’s a little overwhelmed.”**

**“Overwhelmed? Well fuck it maybe we should just get up and go then.” Kensei moved to stand but Shuhei stopped him and shook his head.**

**“What is it Shuhei? What are you trying to tell me?”**

**“I’m not entirely sure because I don’t know him but I think we need to approach this from a slightly different angle then we originally planned on.”**

**“Meaning?”**

**“Meaning if we’re** **gonna** **do this then we** **gotta** **go all in.”**

**Kensei felt a bit baffled and he hated it. “Shuhei don’t speak in riddles, you know I can’t stand that.”**

**“I’m not trying to speak in riddles Kensei. All I’m saying is I’ve been tossing it around in my head, what Mashiro told us, she called him special and at first, I wondered what that meant but after observing him a bit I think he’s put up a hard shell as some sort of defensive mechanism.”**

**“You gathered all that in the short time we’ve been around him?”**

**“Well, it’s more of a working theory. I’m not 100 percent certain about anything but I don’t think it would benefit any of us if we treat what is about to happen as some cheap random hook up. In other words-**

**“In other words, you want to invite him into the fold.” Kensei concluded, finally catching on to what his lover was telling him. But even though he understood now he didn’t understand why Shuhei was suddenly suggesting such a thing.**

**Had the lust demon struck again?**

**What the fuck was going on?**

**“Shuhei we don’t even know this kid outside of the little bit of information Mashiro shared with us. What if he’s some sort of closet psychopath or something? He could have a personality disorder or-**

**“Kensei even if he does, what does it matter? We’re all flawed in one way or another.”**   


**“But-**

**“Look Kensei we don’t have to figure out everything right this minute. I do think it would be in everyone's best interest though to get some of this aggression out of our systems.”**

**It sounded like a fan-fucking-** **tastic** **idea! It really did.**

**()**

**Kensei and Shuhei could have/should have stayed put but where was the fun in that?**

**When they ‘found’ Ichigo in the middle of his bathroom with his silky boxer-briefs down around his ankles and half crouched over the sink with his dick in his hand the duo knew it wouldn’t be an entire wasted trip after all.**

**“So, this is where you wandered off to eh kid?”**

**Stepping further into the room the duo was beyond pleased to see through the reflection in the long mirror that the berry was in fact au natural.**

**Tugging almost viciously on his cock Ichigo threw a glare over his shoulder and spat, “I’m not a kid and who the hell said you could come in here old timer?”**

**The vein above Kensei’s pierced brow twitched and so did his own cock. He kept his tone even, almost nonchalant. “It looks like you could use some help with that.”**

**“Hmm, indeed.” Shuhei murmured in agreement.**

**Ichigo’s red face flamed even more violently and he growled, “Fuck off!”**

**“Hey now there’s no need for profanity, at least not until the act itself has begun.” Shuhei’s stormy gray eyes twinkled with mirth and promise.**

**“Not that we aren’t enjoying the view from this angle but there’s no need to be shy, come on, turn around and let us really get a look at you,” Kensei did not even attempt to mask the lust in his tone. And really why should he?**

**Ichigo paused in his ministrations, having had his rhythm thrown off a bit, “The hell are you two-I'm not a damn charity case! Get the fuck out!” He snarled right before he grabbed his pulsing red organ once again, this time using a grip that was strong enough to leave a bruise-he bit down hard into his bottom lip in order to suppress the moan that was trying to take over him.**

**“Nobody said you were a charity case.”**

**Through gritted teeth he hissed, “Whatever. Thanks for the show. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”**

**_After Ichigo left the duo in the living room he had cranked up the heat in his apartment so damn high in the hopes that two hot bastards would leave and that he would be left alone in his not quite misery-but close to it._ **

**_He planned to pass out mid orgasm after he worked himself to completion over and over and over and when he next woke this damn holiday would be fucking over!_ **

**He wasn’t buying into the duo’s bullshit lines. He’d be a damn fool if he thought for one minute, they actually wanted him. Ichigo didn’t know what their end game was and he didn’t care.**

**Knew he probably looked fucking pathetic right now, his skin disgusting blotchy, his stupid ugly ass looking hair cut now matted down with sweat or sticking up in all directions-couldn’t decide which was worse.**

**It all sucked!**

**“Listen kid w-**

**Ichigo took his hand off his cock and whipped around**

**“Stop calling me kid! I’m not a fucking kid I’m almost 27** **** **and my name is I-**

**“Ichigo, yeah we know.” Shuhei decided to end the little charade.**

**Orange brows furrowed.**

**The act was almost cute. Almost.**

**“Y-wait what? How?”**

**“Friend of a friend of a friend told us.” Kensei answered simply.**

**“Who?”**

**“Doesn’t matter. You’ll find out soon enough.”**

**“What the hell is that supposed to-** **arghhh** **!” Ichigo threw his hands up in frustration, “Who the hell are you guys?”**

**“There’s no need to be so hostile. We already told you we’re your Valentine’s Day present.” Shuhei explained even though it really didn’t explain much at all, at least not from Ichigo’s view point.**

**“I’m not being hostile!” Ichigo bristled angrily, “And what do you mean “we’re your Valentine’s Day present?”**

**“Isn’t it obvious. We’re a package deal.” Kensei stated.**

**“So, you guys are together? Boyfriends or something?” Not really a shocker. The matching tattoos had basically been a** **giveaway** **still-**

**“I’m Kensei and this is Shuhei. We don’t do labels.”**

**“** **O...kay** **.”**

**“You say okay yet you still sound confused.” Shuhei pointed out.**

**“I am confused. You said you’re together but don’t do labels. You said you found out who I am from a friend of a friend of a friend but you won’t tell me the name of said friend. You said you’re my Valentine’s Day present whatever that means but-**

**()**

**Kensei combed a hand through his hair. Why was this so damn complicated? It shouldn’t be this complicated. Why did Ichigo keep tossing out insults? Why did Ichigo keep referring to himself as a charity case?**

**Did the fiery punk have some sort of personality disorder after all? Or was it low self-esteem? Underneath all that snark and bravado was the berry a little bit well not delicate but sensitive?**

**Real men didn’t pussy foot around and Kensei was as real as they came. It was best to clear up any confusion.**

**“Look kid now I realize this is all pretty random, not gonna lie and say I’m not a bit baffled myself all I know is this...,” a pause “I saw you a few days ago, it wasn’t very long just a moment or two but, in that moment, I felt something stir in me. It’s going to sound really fucking corny and hell even cliché b-**

**“Don’t tell me you fell in love at first sight?” Ichigo asked incredulously.**

**Kensei nearly choked and Shuhei bit back a laugh.**

**“Don’t be stupid. Love doesn’t happen that quickly.” Kensei griped.**

**Ichigo frowned.** **“I’m not stupid.”**

**“Look we know you’re not stupid. Stop interrupting and let me finish.”**

**Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest “Go ahead and finish.”**

**The punk was lucky he was hot or Kensei wouldn’t have even bothered to continue.**

**“I don’t know if some sort of lust demon was lurking in the shadows and took over me in the moment or what but suddenly the only** **thing,** **I could envision was splitting your perfect little ass right open on my cock, ran the idea past Shuhei and well one thing led to another and here we are.”**

**“In other words, Ichigo Kensei and I have come here t-”**

**“What? Fuck me because some weird lust demon told you to? No thanks, said it before didn’t I not a charity case nor am I just some convenient hole for you plow. Bored in your own relationship? Why not try role playing or S &M or fucking in a panic room if you ** **wanna** **spice things up?”**

**“You little-,” Kensei trailed off and started** **grumbling inaudibly** **.**

**“Little?!” a bitter laugh, “Think it’s time you got those old eyes of yours checked I’m a whole 1 and a half inches taller than you!”**

**()**

**Height had nothing to do with anything. How ridiculous!**

**Shuhei had enough of the bullshit. He could only tolerate so much before he lost his cool.**

**He stepped right into Ichigo’s space not giving a damn if it was making the younger male a little uncomfortable, barely leaving an inch between them, paid no mind to sticky white fluid that was dribbling from the berry’s erect cock, gray eyes narrowed, he took hold of Ichigo’s chin, wanting to make sure he had the younger man’s undivided attention and husked out, “You will stop insulting Kensei now. You will cease acting like a petulant brat and show some respect.”**

**“Respect is something earned not freely given and I don’t need lectures from some wannabe emo punk roc-**

**“Bite your tongue before I bite it for you.”**

**()**

**Inwardly Ichigo shuddered half hoping the other man would make good on his threat/promise, outwardly he narrowed his own eyes and snarled, “Bastard!”**

**Shuhei smiled, “Not a bastard. I’m actually a nice guy usually.”**

**“Like I care!” Ichigo spat.**

**“Oh, you do care. It’s written all over your face. This whole scenario, us showing up on your lawn, and now in your bathroom, stop pretending it doesn’t excite you when we both know it does** **_Ichigo_ ** **.”**

**()**

**A purr had most** **definitely** **slipped into Shuhei’s tone.**

**Cinnamon and coffee eyes blazed, “What are you t-mph!”**

**It might appear like Shuhei was kissing Ichigo just to shut him up but there was more to it than that.**

**Sometimes taking direct action was the best way to handle stubborn guys.**

**()**

**Ichigo resisted a little bit at first-but it wasn’t long before he was kissing back, no not just kissing he started to devour Shuhei’s mouth like a** **half-starved** **man-like he hadn’t devoured an entire a king size breakfast a short while ago.**

**With a lot more biting and nipping then he usually did but the hot dark-haired bastard wasn’t exactly complaining-not in the least-Shuhei was giving back as good as he was getting and then some and then raised the bar another notch by reaching in between them and taking hold of Ichigo’s length and stroking it at a slow, not quite lazy, but almost agonizing pace.**

**Ichigo hissed, mostly in pleasure but it was a little extra sensitive since he’d practically been beating it raw not even like 10-15 minutes ago!**

**Not to be outdone cause he was first and far most a man above all else Ichigo tore the pointless loin cloth Shuhei had been wearing away and quickly brought the other man’s half erect cock to full mast, then slowed down a bit to match the other’s pace.**

**The squelching sounds was almost music to Ichigo’s ears and it did not take very long at all for him to orgasm...Shuhei was not far behind.**

**()**

**Kensei had long since abandoned his own loin cloth and taken a seat on the toilet (it had thankfully been covered in some type of plush like material) and watched the proceedings with hungry honey-colored eyes.**

**Couldn’t quite decide if** **_his_ ** **Shu looked hotter in the moment or the snarky fiery-haired punk? It was about even.**

**Wait! Even? Should he be worried for drawing such a conclusion? Kensei has been with Shuhei for years and not once in all the time that they have been together has he ever placed another on the same wavelength as his younger lover.**

**Sure, Ichigo was hot and Kensei still fully intended on fucking him but-was it really okay to be thinking about a little bit more than fucking? Like snuggling and breakfast in a much larger bed (As in a bed that was big enough for all 3 of them?) Candlelit dinners (eating off of each other's forks and then eating off each other bodies) and stargazing (slow sensual embracing on the rooftops)?**

**What the hell had gotten into him?**

**What would Shuhei think if he knew he was thinking like this right now?**

**Enough! Enough! “ENOUGH!”**

**Kensei hadn’t even realized he shouted the last part out until Shuhei and Ichigo broke apart.**

**Shuhei found Kensei’s gaze right away. He wasn’t quite smirking but it was clear to Kensei that his lover was amused...among other things.**

**“Seem’s we got a little carried away.”**

**And as for Ichigo?**

**What the hell did he think he was doing now?**

**Scooping some excess cum off his taut abs with his hand and then slowly licking it off of every single one of his fingers, releasing a shameless highly exaggerated moan and then full-on grinning? Yes grinning?**

**Kensei still preferred the glare (for reasons he could not even hope to figure out-certainly not today anyway) but the grin suited the berry quite well in** **its** **own way.**

**Especially as Ichigo stalked towards Kensei a moment later and then dropped to his knees, licking peach ripened and slightly bruised lips as cinnamon and** **coffee-colored** **eyes zeroed in on the sight of a very long, very thick glistening red cock.**

**Ichigo parroted Kensei’s own previous word’s right back at him, “Looks like you could use some help with that.”**

**Such an insolent little punk!**

**Not that Kensei would have it any other way.**

**He grabbed hold of Ichigo’s short orange hair (secretly wishing the locks were a bit longer) tone serious and heavily coated with lust, “If we do this, you’re not** **gonna** **suddenly cry rape are you?”**

**()**

**The light in Ichigo’s eyes dimmed for a few minutes. He damn sure wasn’t the type to cry. Hadn’t cried since he lost his mother at age 9. He could scream with the best of em’ but he sure as fuck was not a crier.**

**“No, I’m not** **gonna** **cry you son of a b-”**

**“Ichigo! I told you to stop insulting Kensei.” Came Shuhei’s sharp reprimand from behind.**

**Ichigo ignored the grip on his hair and turned back around to snipe at Shuhei, “Shut up he’s the one who-**

**“Kensei is only teasing you a little.”**

**“Whatever. Rape is not something to joke about, asshole.”**

**“Ichigo don’t do that. We’ve done nothing to you to warrant such anger and hostility. And you completely misinterpreted Kensei’s words.”**

**“I didn’t misinterpret shit!” Fucking Shuhei! Just because he swapped a little spit with the man-just because they jerked each other off the bastard now thought he could control him or whatever the fuck. Well fuck that!**

**He turned back to Kensei “I’m nobodies' bitch! I decide who gets to do what to me-not the other way around so don’t fucking kid yourselves!”**

**After a moment Kensei released his hold on Ichigo’s hair and cupped his face instead “Look k-,” at the berry’s glare he corrected himself, “Ichigo I’m about to bust a nut here and I’d much rather coat the back of your throat with my sticky seed rather than this fluffy toilet seat and the floor but I’m not doing anything without your consent first.”**

**Ichigo didn’t melt but he definitely thawed a bit. “Fuck me with your mouth first, then your cock!”**

**()**

**Kensei looked over at Shuhei. Silently asking. It didn’t matter if Shuhei had kissed Ichigo without asking, the tension had been thicker and Shuhei had read the situation, read Ichigo and acted in order to diffuse things a bit, if Kensei kissed Ichigo now there really would be no turning back.**

**Shuhei gave a short nod. And then smiled mischievously and dropped down to his own knees and slowly slinked towards them not stopping until he was just a few inches away from Ichigo.**

**Kensei felt a smile pull at his own lips. And then focused his attention back on Ichigo. The glare was present but lacked edge, it was bordering on the lines of a pout the longer he kept him waiting.**

**He brushed the pad of his thumb over the pretty punks’ lips, wondering if they tasted anything at all like peaches or hell if they were even sweet.**

**Not that it mattered. Kensei couldn’t wait to tangle his tongue around Ichigo’s sharp one, fully intended to enjoy mapping out every crest and crevice, leaving the already semi-bruised and bitten lips even more bruised and bitten but first there was something else he wanted/needed to do first!**

**And that was delivering a firm yet playful smack to the perfect deliciously toned ass that had started this whole thing.**

**“K-Kensei!” (9)**

**Fuck! Yeah, just like that! That reaction just now was better than Kensei could have hoped for. He definitely wanted to hear it again and again and again.**

**Not exactly high pitched but the sound Ichigo had made just then almost carried a musical type sound-or maybe that was just the lust speaking.**

**Either way a repeat performance was in order. Kensei delivered a second smack to Ichigo’s ass and then plundered the berry’s mouth mid-shout!**

**()**

**_‘That’s a nice sound’_ ** **Shuhei decided.**

**It was true Ichigo might not be the type to cry, he’d said as much but he let out a delightful little noise when Kensei swatted his ass which really couldn’t be described as anything other than a yelp.** **_‘Let’s see what other cute sounds we can pull out of him’_ **

**_()_ **

**Calling out someone’s name, especially someone he just met simply because they spanked his ass a little had been a bit of a surprise to even Ichigo himself. Up until now he never really saw the appeal in spanking, paddling and the like. The whole act seemed so cheesy-especially in pornos but he might have to reevaluate his thought process.**

**Kensei is a nice name, he likes how it rolls off his tongue and how it sounds in his head. The old man, who really isn’t that old at all, had pissed him off with his “kid this, kid that” commentary that Ichigo had almost forgotten (or chose to shut out-whichever) how attractive he was.**

**Like ridiculously attractive, like almost stupidly unrealistically hot, something out of a wet dream only** **waaaaay** **better.** **_‘Shuhei’s a lucky bastard.’_ **

**Ichigo’s only fooled around with a couple of older men in the past but their energy had been more contained, controlled and a little too fucking proper.**

**Not that there was anything wrong with proper since the berry found the occasional aristocrat or noblemen to be appealing in their own way but...being with someone who was a little bit more relaxed (not to be confused with lazy-for that was whole other type all together) matched his own pace (or close to it) uncensored (fuck yeah!) and knew how to work their whole mouth. Ichigo can appreciate this!**

**Kensei does not disappoint at all. Ichigo quickly reaches another conclusion about the man, he is not a selfish lover. He’s a definite giver and does not do things half ass.**

**A rarity. Not unheard of but definitely a rarity.** **Again,** **he thinks/concludes that Shuhei is one lucky bastard to have landed a man like Kensei.**

**Not that Shuhei is like day old bread or chopped liver. He’s just as equally unrealistically hot, so much to the point that its un-fucking-fair! Shuhei has a body build that is quite similar to Ichigo’s own, long, lanky, toned like a runner or a fitness trainer and yet somehow a little bit more than that.**

**Ichigo can’t quite put his finger on it, is it simply that Shuhei’s muscles are a bit more defined then his own or maybe it’s the shape of his eyes? Perhaps a combination? Whatever it is there is something that screams not beast but definitely primal.**

**All and all its not a surprise at all that Kensei and Shuhei are together. They complement each other quite well like champagne and ice or meat and potatoes.**

**_‘They’re both lucky bastards.’_ **

**_()_ **

**_‘Nope not sweet.’ Kensei’s brain supplies. ‘But very receptive mm and warm.’_ **

**The temperature seems to have shot up to like 10 million fucking degrees hotter in the bathroom not that such things are possible-again it’s probably just the lust speaking not that Kensei cares or rather he can’t bring himself to care since he’s quite enjoying this not-so-little moment.**

**Kissing Ichigo is different than when he kisses Shuhei there is some hesitancy-not very much but it is definitely there-there is also pinch of urgency, need and seeking of approval?**

**Kensei’s more dog-wolf than cat by nature at least he’s always thought so but maybe he’s just a little bit feline too like 10 percent because the idea/notion/hint that the fiery foul-mouthed punk is seeking approval makes him purr a little.**

**_‘Heh, maybe Shu’s rubbing off on me.’_ **

**Not that his lover is a cat either exactly but-oh whatever who cares?**

**Point here is the burning in Kensei’s loins has intensified and if he was a total amateur or some horny adolescent schoolboy, he would have shot off like a bucket load worth of hot sticky cum when Ichigo finally switched up his tune and enclosed that hot dirty mouth around him.**

**But Kensei’s iron will, man pride and control prevent him from** **embarrassing** **himself like that.**

**Not that the fiery-haired bastard hadn’t come close. Because he definitely had.**

**Kensei’s half glazed over honey brown eyes change their direction and he seeks out Shuhei once again.**

**His dark-haired love has been almost unusually quiet and Kensei would be alarmed but Shuhei still has that mischievous look on his face, as he inches even closer to Ichigo.**

**And with a wink he moves in for the kill!**

**()**

**“Oi just where in the hell do you think you’re sticking your** **_ngh_ ** **?!”**

**Ichigo hadn’t quite mastered the art of multi-tasking (at least not yet) so even though he would have liked to snipe at Shuhei while continuing to blow Kensei at the same time he could not.**

**It wasn’t quite without warning. Ichigo’s been fully aware of Shuhei’s blatant presence behind him, just sort of hovering like some kind of hummingbird-which is a really stupid and utterly inaccurate comparison cause if the man was going to be compared to any kind of bird at all it would be a shiny raven or a crow although he’s still more fox like then anything else being all sly and mischievous like-the bastard! (10)**

**()**

**Shuhei chuckled, “I can see you’re no stranger to this activity. I’ve barely started and you’re already swallowing my finger.”**

**“Shut up bast-”**

**“Now, now Ichigo we talked about this. I’m not a bastard remember, I’m a nice guy.”**

**Face a lovely crimson color, probably more from physical exertion, lust and the temperature in the room rather than actual embarrassment Ichigo bit out a not quite curt, “Yeah, yeah if you’re** **gonna** **play with my ass then get to it before I grow a full beard!”**

**Shuhei couldn’t help himself he started laughing uproariously. The image Ichigo had painted was so out and downright** **ridiculous it** **was almost too much.**

**“Facial hair doesn’t really work on you Ichigo. A clean shave would be much sexier.”**

**“Gotta agree with Shuhei on this one, a clean shave would definitely suit you.”**

**“Whatever,” Ichigo grumbled darkly. “Get on with it or get out!”**

**Suddenly there was a thick and heavy and quite unpleasant energy around the berry.**

**Shuhei frowned and noticed that Kensei was frowning as well.**

**“Hey Ich-**

**“Don’t** **wanna** **talk anymore. If you’re** **gonna** **fuck me then fuck me!”**

**Shuhei extracted his finger, definitely not in the mood to play now. “Now wait a minute don’t be like-**

**“I said I don’t** **wanna** **fuckin’ talk anymore. Just do what you came to do, not** **gonna** **beg for it and I'm not** **gonna** **protest either.”**

**“Why are you being like this? Do you really think that little of yourself?”**

**“...”**

**()**

**Shuhei was starting to get annoyed. He didn’t sign up for any of this shit. He didn’t like complicated. He didn’t like messy. He didn’t like drama.**

**Ichigo was an interesting guy, hot too but maybe they were kidding themselves, maybe he and Kensei had tried to bite off a little bit more than they could chew.**

**If Ichigo couldn’t get outside of his own head they’d never get anywhere let alone turn what originally was supposed to be a fun little romp into something more substantial.**

**Nothing about this day really made any damn sense at all. Why was he so concerned over a person he hardly knew anyway?**

**Shuhei wasn’t an uncaring individual but he was normally a bit more selective in the ones he chose to care/worry about.**

**Again, he asked himself** **_‘Is there more to Ichigo? Something Kensei saw that I’m not seeing? Or is it something we both aren’t seeing? Or did we see a glimpse of it?’_ **

**_‘What the hell is his story anyway?’_ **

**“This is exhausting. I’m expending way more energy than I’d like to right now. Any ideas Kensei?”**

**“I think we could all use a nap.”**

**A nap? Was Kensei joking?**

**“I’m serious. Stop playing around.”**

**“I’m not playing around. We could all use a nap, how bout’ it Ichigo?”**

**Ichigo’s head which had been down for well over 10 minutes snapped up at the mention of his name.**

**Orange brows furrowed in confusion and Shuhei was going to ignore how annoyingly cute the younger male looked in that moment because if he** **didn’t,** **he’d do something crazy like envelop the berry into a hug, the kind of hug that should been have/usually was only reserved for Kensei and no-the berry hadn’t earned that just yet.**

**Much too soon.**

**()**

**_‘I’m getting too old for this.’_ ** **an inward thought that Kensei would never vocalize out loud.**

**He wasn’t even going to try to fight it anymore. Nor was he going to try to make sense of it. At least not today. But he wasn’t changing his mind.**

**Nope he was officially signing up for not just one energetic younger lover but two.**

**“A nap?” Ichigo repeated and then slowly a small teasing smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, “Did we tire you out already Kensei?”**

**“Little punk ass I’ll show you tiered. Shu, you know what to do!”**

**Stormy gray eyes sparkled “Don’t** **gotta** **tell me twice!”**

**It was the only warning the berry got before the duo closed in on him.**

**()**

**Ichigo felt a bit like a sandwich but hell if he was** **gonna** **complain about it.**

**With one hot bastard pressed flush against him from the front and another hot bastard pressed flush against him from behind. He had no escape lest he wanted to start throwing fists-but he really had no desire to do that. At least not today.**

**It felt nice being nuzzled. Like the two men wanted to just burrow into him. Lightly petting his stupidly short hair, blowing short little puffs of air on his neck, peppering his skin with kisses. Ichigo allowed himself to release a contented sigh.**

**The time for drama and bullshit was over-or at least heavily put on pause for the moment.**

**Ichigo still couldn’t really figure Kensei and Shuhei out, the duo baffled him probably about as much as he baffled them.**

**But it was okay. Because sometimes life was strange and it didn’t have to make sense. It just was.**

**“We really should have done this much sooner right Kensei?” Shuhei’s tone is casual and light and just little bit sleepy sounding.**

**“Yeah Shuhei, we** **shoulda** **.” Kensei murmurs in agreement.**

**“Gotta admit this feels quite natural having him like this.” Shuhei continues.**

**Kensei nods and hum’s out** **an "It** **does.”**

**“Oi!” Ichigo is getting a little bit ticked off that the couple is talking about him like he’s not right in between them even though they’re not saying anything bad-that's not the point.**

**Kensei releases a puff of laughter at Ichigo’s outburst “He’s such a feisty one, isn’t he?”**

**Ichigo can feel Shuhei smirking against his skin “Yeah, our very own fire** **neko** **.”**

**“Oi stop talking about me like I’m not right here!”**

**“Never** **woulda** **imagined a feline could be so much fun.” Kensei adds after a moment.**

**“Yeah, and the real fun hasn’t even started yet.”**

**“Well, we really should correct** **that,** **then shouldn’t we?”**

**“** **Mmm** **hmm.”**

**“Oi!!!!!!”**

**“Yes Ichigo?” The couple asks in unison but Ichigo never gets to properly vocalize his complaint/irritation or rather it gets tossed to the western winds when Kensei and Shuhei move at a lightning-fast pace and have him on his back all spread eagle and the bastards are leering at him and damn near salivating at the sight of him and Ichigo feels a little bit more vulnerable than he’d ideally like to feel-not that he’ll let it show-not a chance!**

**He growls/snarls out a warning which quickly transforms into a moan/groan of pleasure when one hot mouth closes over his own and another hot mouth swoops down on his cock which has twitched back to life despite his light (** **half hearted** **) protests.**

**And just as his dick hits the back of a throat one of his legs is tossed up at an almost obscene angle and a finger is teasing his back door, and one finger quickly becomes two and he welcomes it because while his ass is not blown out like a fucking balloon Ichigo likes to spend a good deal of time back there on the regular.**

**And then there are fingers pinching at his nipples, an area which has always been a little bit more sensitive than he’d like to admit and he’s not a fucking crier but the sound he makes in the next moment is a little bit too high pitched to be considered a shout even though it’s a bit muffled!**

**But it’s all good-really fucking good actually because he can taste a little blood as he nibbles the tongue in his mouth just a little bit too enthusiastically.**

**A third finger starts snaking its way in and a tongue is quick to follow and fuck yes! There is nothing quite like having his ass eaten out. (11)**

**Most bastards shy away from getting that deep in with their tongue, sucking and slurping and nipping just a little bit at the tight taught skin and hotter than hot cum which has erupted out of his dick and dripped down to his asshole creating more than just a puddle.**

**And to be honest Ichigo’s not entirely sure whose doing what to him so far gone as he is becoming and all-most likely the duo is alternating back and forth, working in perfect sync and he can appreciate this because well who the hell wouldn’t appreciate this?**

**But really the bathroom is not the ideal place to perform such activities and he really should put a stop to this or at least suggest they take it to the bedroom but he decides to say fuck it!**

**Because one of them? Nope both of them have suddenly curled their oh so talented fingers and tongues just so and hit is prostate dead fucking on and really, he shouldn’t even have any more cum left to spill but apparently, he was more pent up then he thought he was because the sticky white substance is coming out not in steady streams but full-on fucking gushes like a broken faucet or busted dam and fuck Ichigo hasn’t climaxed this fucking hard in years!**

**Certainly not from fingers and tongues anyway and he might just have to keep these bastards if they’ll let him and if they’ll have him because it’s not** **gonna** **get any better than this.**

**()**

**But it does get even better because now Kensei and Shuhei are really giving him a show while they let him collect himself a little bit before the next round starts-teasing and touching and humping like fucking animals, sliding deliciously against one another, sucking on every inch of skin and drinking each other down.**

**And then Shuhei is bouncing up and down on Kensei and their both groaning and moaning and grunting like sluts in a porno and even though the duo seems a little bit rushed and hurried in their love making there is something so fucking beautiful in it that for a moment Ichigo almost feels like he’s intruding.**

**He manages to stand up on shaky legs, fully intending to head for the door and let Kensei and Shuhei have their time together but they don’t let him get too far.**

**Once again moving in perfect unison (it’s almost scary how well they move together) and Kensei and Shuhei are pulling-yes pulling Ichigo back towards them.**

**“Where do you think you’re going, hmm Ichigo?”**

**“That was merely an appetizer, it’s time for the main course.”**

**()**

**And Ichigo is once again reminded of the fact that he still has a lot to learn as the duo maneuver and position his body and they’re bodies in such a way that should really only exist in a porno because** **yeah,** **the average person should definitely not try this at home, especially not in an enclosed bathroom and apparently, he’s not the only flexible one here and fuck is this seriously happening or is he having one of the single most weird/erotic dreams he’s ever had in his life?**

**The all too delicious burn that floods through Ichigo in the next minute as he’s fully stretched and penetrated tells him nope, not a dream!**

**He can feel every single inch and it makes him a little delirious-spots are definitely flashing behind his eyes and Ichigo is only given a few minutes to adjust before he’s bent and stretched even wider (and really? C’mon they really should have used fucking lube before attempting this-the bastards!) as a second cock nudges in and settles in next to the other one. (12)**

**Breathing comes as some difficulty but Ichigo manages because it’s not the first time he’s been stuffed to the brim.**

**Granted two monstrous dicks are quite different from being fisted-far more pleasure too so maybe he shouldn’t even be making such a comparison.**

**Kensei and Shuhei aren’t total and complete bastards though, rather than hammering into him like a couple of fucking jack rabbits or tearing him apart like a couple of hungry wolves, the duo takes their time, close to being gentle really as they take turns moving in and out of his tight little body, slowly dragging their violent erections along Ichigo’s hot anal canal.**

**They pet him and kiss him and lick him and mumble nonsensical words into his ears.**

**And Ichigo enjoys it because how could he not?**

**But he knows his ass is going to be sore for days and so in retaliation in the midst of a particular deep thrust he claws up Kensei’s back real fucking good and socks Shuhei in the face.**

**()**

**Sometime** **later...**

**The trio settle down in Ichigo’s bed after a fair amount of bitching and protesting about which part of the bed each man would sleep on.**

**Ichigo argued that’s it’s his fucking bed so he should get to sleep on the side that he wants to sleep on, by the far side of the wall.**

**Kensei complained that he’s always been a side sleeper so he has to sleep on his side.**

**Shuhei claimed that he had to sleep on the left side because an old aggravated injury on his right side wouldn’t permit him to put too much pressure on it.**

**()**

**Ichigo’s not backing down.**

**Shuhei’s up to something...yet again with the way he’s smirking.**

**And...**

**Somehow in the end...Kensei ended up in the middle but it’s not too bad because now he can drape one long** **well-muscled** **arm over Shuhei and the other long well-muscled arm over Ichigo.**

**It’s a bit snug and they’ll definitely have to invest in a much larger bed but they can worry about that tomorrow or even next week.**

**()**

**FIN**

**()**

**Bottom notes: Yes Kensei, Ichigo and Shuhei live happily ever after!**

**This PWP turned PWP with sporadic feelings and fluff and angst and man pride/pain was a lot of fun. I enjoyed writing this piece very much.**

  
**THANK YOU FOR READING! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN TO THE AO3 TEAM/MODERATORS FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE.**

ADDITIONAL NOTES...aka deeper look into SLY’s brain

Rukia had cut his hair so short he looked like he was starting to bald in the front and now his manly side burns which he had come to treasure just looked stupid. (1)

I love Ichigo. The berry is forever and always my favorite BLEACH character above all the rest but I absolutely hated his hair cut at the end of the series. Imagine that cut only slightly worse.

Chado’s appetite was initially one of the first things that grabbed the blondes’ attention. And she had been quick to find out that the professional fighter’s hunger went far beyond that of a steak dinner.

Hiyori had barely stuttered out her full name before he’d ripped her track pants in half and ate her out like there was no tomorrow. (2)

Rare pairing/Crack-pairing much? What can I say I was in the mood for a splash of het. Well, that and Hiyori is definitely an underappreciated character. Hiyori is one of my favorite vizards. Chado is an underappreciated character too actually. Normally I pair Chado with Ishida but it was fun imagining him and a slightly semi!sexy/hot Hiyori in this way.

He was tall (but not overly so) with short platinum colored hair, partially slanted honey-brown eyes and a strong masculine face that was a cross hybrid of handsome and edgy. Which was only further exaggerated by the piercings in his ear and brow. And despite being only few years shy of 38 he didn’t have a single wrinkle or ounce of fat on him. Would putting on a silly costume change that? Certainly not! (3)

YAY! Kensei! I love Kensei it makes no damn sense to me why more Kensei fics don’t exist out there. He is my favorite vizard even though his character is not as well fleshed out as Shinji’s is. Meh, whatever Kensei hot, delicious and ultra manly. I personally loved his shorter hair more. Overall hes an interesting guy, brash and loud in a way that is different than say Ikkaku but still brash, also a leader and someone who rescued adorable chibi!Shuhei what’s not to love? When I’m writing characters I really try to think of exciting ways to describe their features, it’s fun.

Certainly not some sharp witted, cocoa-skinned musician with a bed room baritone, long lashes, python like arms and a permanent raging hard on for HIS Shuhei! (4)

Kensei’s blatant dislike towards Tousen pretty much spoke volumes. I think its pretty clear to 69 fans that he was none too fond of Shuhei’s attachment to Tousen. LOL. Tousen fascinates me. He’s beautiful in a different way. He’s another underappreciated character. I like the idea of him and Shuhei together even if Kensei doesn’t. LOL It’s just a major bonus that his seiyuu is the wonderfully talented Morikawa Toshiyuki! Kyaaaa!

“Komamura,” Tousen answered with a gentle smile, “But you can name him whatever you’d like Hisagi.” (5)

LMAO. Adorable puppy Komamura, yep I went there.

Listen to my heart (it’s beating for you)

Listen to my heart (it’s waiting for you)

Don’t I know that it’s over

I don’t understand why I’m like this

Listen to my heart (it’s beating for you)

It still hurts thinking of you

I think of you every time my heart beats (6

Partial lyrics to an awesome song by KPOP sensation 2PM!

I like inserting song lyrics into my fics. I also like to insert some of my personality traits and what not into Ichigo’s character. I’m American but I love all kinds of music from around the globe. 2PM is just one of many!

From the styled yet somehow rebellious electric blue locks of hair, to the matching electric blue irises blazing with intent, promise, a hint of danger to the visceral/animalistic grin, wind-chapped coffee-stained lips, sharp chiseled jaw line that may as well have been carved from marble, the whiff of nicotine and fresh leather- (7)

As a wise woman/online friend once said...no fic is complete without at least a small mention of Grimmjow. Love Grimmjow cause hello how the fuck can you not love Grimmjow? How the fuck can you not love GrimmIchi? Trust me you have no idea how hard it was to resist not letting him and Ichigo get a little bit more than a brief less than 5 minute encounter. =)

Luvva Luvva

Kissu Kissu

Bang Bang

We’ll hit you with our 69 yeah (8)

These horrible cheesy-rific lyrics are brought to you in part by SLY’s brain. Love it in all its awful ness. The singing-telegram/Kensei and Shuhei ringing Ichigo’s door bell image came to mind...it’s how it all started. Then gradually it grew and spiraled. I regret nothing. LOL

“K-Kensei!” (9) Uke berry for LIFE! One of the main things that inspired this fic was how Ichigo addresses Kensei in the anime, it’s so cute and well...Ichigo is cute anyway. Why the fuck isn’t there more KenseixIchigo fics I mean really?

It wasn’t quite without warning. Ichigo’s been fully aware of Shuhei’s blatant presence behind him, just sort of hovering like some kind of hummingbird-which is a really stupid and utterly inaccurate comparison cause if the man was going to be compared to any kind of bird at all it would be a shiny raven or a crow although he’s still more fox like then anything else being all sly and mischievous like-the bastard! (10)

What’s with all the animal comparison/analogies. Other than its fun...? LOL I think Shuhei’s looks/personality reminds me of different kinds of animals at different times. The bird thing is mainly his hair...I always refer to the texture as feathery...it looks more feathery then spiky to me He’s cool and crows/ravens are cool!

In addition I just think the way Kubo-sensei draws his characters there’s always something animalistic raw and primal about a lot of them...gotta love it!

A third finger starts snaking its way in and a tongue is quick to follow and fuck yes! There is nothing quite like having his ass eaten out. (11)

SLY loves YAOI! HARD SMUT MAN SMEX you name it. I love it but trying to write it is very hard thankfully...Ichigo’s uke-licious ass brings about great inspiration.

He can feel every single inch and it makes him a little delirious-spots are definitely flashing behind his eyes and Ichigo is only given a few minutes to adjust before he’s bent and stretched even wider (and really? C'mon they really should have used fucking lube before attempting this-the bastards!) as a second cock nudges in and settles in next to the other one. (12)

UKE!BERRY DUO STYLE! Ichigo is my preferred uke of choice! Always! Never even changing my mind on this one. The more semes pounding his berry ass the better. LOLS. Lemons are really fucking hard to write. No pun intended. I get a little better each time around. I didn’t quite nail it (ideally the more graphic the better but ...well maybe in the future...)sigh all and all I’m pretty pleased that my first 69x15x69 worked out quite well here.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

SLY


End file.
